Harry the Idiot
by ApoorvaHobbes
Summary: While they take temporary shelter in Shell cottage , Luna makes Harry realize someone's importance. This is how Harry and Hermione's journey starts. Or will it end before it begins. Now revised into a multi chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : As I read over the books once more , i came to a conclusion that Harry is an idiot regarding how he does not see the importance of Hermione ..**

 **Of course i then realised that , Harry after all is a teenage boy..and his feelings and actions are justified..but still Hermione deserved more respect from Harry..And who better to open his eyes than Luna! :D**

* * *

"Hello Harry..". Luna said. Harry was sitting on the beach near shell cottage staring blankly at the sea when Luna had approached quietly from behind and made Harry jump. Luna seemed not to notice , as she sat down beside him. "Hi Luna. How are you feeling now.". She gave him a warm smile before answering , "I am fine Harry.. Although its not me you should be worried about.." when Harry looked at her questioningly , she said "Hermione.. She is quite unwell..she does not want to show it but Bellatrix's attack has taken its toll on her.." . Guilt bit inside him as he tightly clutched the sand underneath him. He could not respond. He looked at Luna with dull , sad eyes.. After a long silence ..Luna continued ..

"You know Harry..I admire her. Hermione. She has done so much.. isn't she..risking her life time and again..saving you…saving us.. even being ostracised to the point of being sent cursed hate mails..and the ultimate sacrifice of making her parents forget about her.. time and again..teased..mocked and finally tortured beyond belief..just because she is a muggle-born and the real reason because she is your friend."

Sharp pain shot through Harry's heart as he listened to Luna's voice. It was as if the ocean breeze was talking softly to him.. Making him see all the things he was blind to..He thought of all the years and saw in every frame , Hermione sacrificing her every fibre for him..Harry.. and he felt sick with himself..And what had he done for her? He was impatient with her.. got annoyed by her…Heck he had even been disgusted by her when she had accidentally broken his Wand when she brought then safely back from Godric's hollow.. Hermione's screams filled his mind and he ran his hand through his hair frustrated..

When had he become so thankless .. so short sighted.. he had taken her for granted. With a dull thud, he realised..while he had dated Ginny , subconciously, he always compared Ginny with Hermione..perhaps because she was the only girl Harry knew closely.. Where Ginny was rarely weepy..Hermione wore her heart on her sleeve..Where Ginny loved quidditch , Hermione was afraid of flying.. Ginny was easy going and fun, whereas Hermione was rather serious.. Is that why he liked Ginny.. merely because it was easy..uncomplicated... Perhaps to get an illusion of normalcy.. But now Harry knew one thing for sure .. His feelings for Hermione were beyond friendship..beyond trivial romance..It was deep rooted..complicated ..yet easy..familial..warm..

Harry vowed fiercely in his mind that he would too prove himself to be worthy of her unwavering loyalty and love. He could not lose her. Harry's heart swelled with respect for her and his eyes shone. He looked around to share his thoughts with Luna but she was gone..

* * *

He walked inside the cottage and quietly made his way to Hermione's room. She was sleeping though she seemed restless. Harry sat beside her on the bed and ran his fingers , lightly tracing the carving on her hand. Anger blinded him as he fought to control it. Then he looked into her small heart shaped face and tenderness surged through him and he leaned over and lightly placed his lips on her forehead and grazed his hand over her hair..

As she passed her room, Luna looked over the pair of them and smiled.

* * *

 **Well there you go. In my opinion the story is bit cheesy , but this was necessary :P. Please R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was not going to continue this Story but my fellow writer Mathus J. Donovon ( brilliant writer of the story Variant - The Arc Cell Cycle ) encouraged me and I hope it is upto the expectations. I am open to ideas regarding this story :) Please read and Review.**

* * *

The death of Dobby was still raw in Harry's mind. For few moments of the day he sat on the shore just staring at the vast ocean thinking of nothing in particular. He needed his mind and body to relax. Too much had happened in the past few days that he was always on edge. His nerves felt open. The sound of the waves were soothing. Eventually, he heard or rather felt someone behind him and her shawl brushed lightly against his neck as Hermione came and stood silently behind him. He closed his eyes at her presence and felt momentarily blissful feeling her warmth

Hermione was recovering, albeit at a slower rate. She had become quieter over the past few days and she flinched little lesser when someone touched her now. Harry looked up at her and smiled and she gave him a small one in return. They held their gaze for few seconds and Hermione looked away at the sea. Harry gently took her hand so as to not scare her and made her sit beside him. "Did you eat 'Mione..? Fleur made your favourite soup" She just shook her head and Harry frowned. "I don't feel like eating. Will eat later." Harry had never seen Hermione this distant and weak. The fire in her eyes was gone. Replaced by a dull out of focus gaze. Hermione was always bit happier when Ron was around. And Harry was glad for that. Seemed like Ron of all people was the only one who could bring out a smile in her. He made a note to tell Ron to make Hermione eat as he had a knack of making her listen to him.

Harry felt very unsure around this fragile Hermione. He was never in a situation where he had to take care of her. More than physically, Hermione needed the mental strength. Harry started speaking quietly.."When all this is over , I am coming with you to get your Parents back.". Hermione looked up and searched his face and nodded smiling slightly with a sad tinge. Suddenly in a rush Harry started to speak.."'Mione..what you did..I mean your bravery..I just ..I don't know how to thank you..I.." He felt his throat choke with pain and just stared at his feet..She gently took his hand and squeezed a little. "I know." And after a thought hugged him.

Harry held her close. Tightening his arms around her. He rubbed her back to infuse some warmth and his hands settled for running his fingers through her hair. While hugging her , he remembered telling Ron that Hermione was like his sister and winced slightly. These tingles over his body were NOT something someone felt when they hugged their sisters..and he gave a small snort at his stupidity. Harry didn't dwell too much on the fact that these feelings were suddenly surfacing or maybe they were always there beneath the surface..

After what felt like ages they broke apart. Hermione gave him a confused tentative look and quickly rushed inside the cottage. He still felt remains of her fingers tightly clutching his collar. Oh man.. he had messed things up with Ron , Harry thought tiredly.

* * *

Hermione almost ran inside , her heart thudding loudly. Blood was roaring in her ears and she felt with increasing step her face heat up. She had not expected this. Not with Harry!

He was Harry for merlin's sake, she thought furiously, as she rushed upstairs to her room. They had grown up together. Seen each other in various awkward phases. She held zero feelings of attraction towards him. Her beating heart thought otherwise.

Another wave of shivers passed through her as she remembered his fingers through her hair. He had never ever been this affectionate towards her if her memory served right. Sure he had returned her hugs and blushed when she had praised him. But this..this was different. Felt different. His stubble had prickled her cheek and for the first time she had noticed his scent. Hermione had always been Harry's shield. But now she had felt HIS protection as he had enveloped her. And when he had offered to go with her to Australia , her heart had soared. Her sadness slipping away.

* * *

Hermione did not flinch anymore when someone touched her now. She felt safe. As they sat in the living room, planning the trip to Gringotts , Harry and Hermione stole long glances at each other, eyes burning.

* * *

 **Please review and share your opinions :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Presenting the third chapter. Please read and review. Again pardon the mistakes and maybe incorrect English. :)**

* * *

Their escape was a sheer miracle. The waterfall, the scalding burns, freeing the dragon! Images after images rushed in Harry's mind as they flew astride the dragon. Harry was in the front and Hermione was squished between him and Ron. Ron held her tightly and she in turn held Harry. The dragon had a mind of its own and flew happily, skimming the mountain tops, never quite noticing the shivering and scared teenage cargo on its back.

Over a vast lake they jumped into the freezing water. They were completely out of breath and lay at the edge of the lake soaked to their bones. Amidst heavy breathing, they saw the Dragon soar away to its freedom. How Harry wished he could do the same. The burden of finishing Voldemort felt like shackles. But he was close to freedom now. He now held another piece of Voldemort's soul.

As they changed out of their wet clothes, Hermione being under the invisibility cloak, Harry's thoughts again turned to Hermione. Earlier today, as they were about to apparate to Diagon Ally, Hermione had given him and Ron a tight hug. But he could swear her kiss on his cheek lingered infinitesimally longer. Childishly, he felt elated. Although it was not a race and Hermione was not a trophy, still he enjoyed these moments. Harry would never admit it to himself, but he was too used to Hermione's attention and craved her presence, loved her concern and subconsciously did not like it too much when her attention shifted. He did not like the fact that she showed equal concern towards everyone and not just him. She had always been a generous soul.

However, these last few months, since there was no one else, Harry had been her top priority. And he guiltily savoured that. After Ron's arrival, Harry although initially happy felt a bit sour.

Harry was knocked into the present when he had another vision of an angered Voldemort punishing his Death eaters. They had set up the tent now and Ron had gone out to fetch some water and perhaps scavenge some food. Harry while having the vision was sitting on top of his bed breathing heavily. Voldemort's anger still felt too raw and Harry was still feeling the vestiges of that emotion. He was thinking of Hallows when another idea hit him so hard. The snitch had the resurrection stone. He nearly shouted out to Hermione.

Hermione was sceptical and sudden anger seized Harry, and he spat at her. Words spewing out of his mouth before he could take them back. "Hermione, stop being so damn narrow minded and listen to me for once. The Snitch has the stone! It's the Hallows versus Horcruxes. Isn't it so damn clear?!". Hermione bristled at the insult and her eyes grew cold. "Narrow minded. Is that what you think of me now. Fine.". Harry did not know from where his anger was stemming, but he grew angrier because of her retort and more poisonous words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. He wanted to fight with her. "God Hermione..Now I have offended you? I thought you were the mature one. Don't prove me wrong about your intelligence too. Why do you think Dumbledore left you the book? To make you understand that the Hallows are the answers!" Sparks were flying out of her wand and her knuckles had turned white. Harry almost wished she cursed him. And she did.

He felt his breath knock out as he got flung back and his body got covered in ropes. Hermione was pissed off. She had cast two non-verbal spells towards him and he never saw it coming. When he was about to shout, she shot him another spell which rendered him silent and he could only glare at her. In order to calm down she went and sat on her chair. The only sounds in the tent were her deep breaths and the ticking night insects. For full five minutes Hermione refused to look at him while he intensely stared at her. Then she whipped around and Harry was taken aback by the bitter sadness reflected in her eyes. She said quietly. "You are not yourself. The Harry I know would never say these things. Don't drive us away. Don't drive ME away damn it!". She continued speaking and moved close to his face. "And as far as my intelligence is concerned, I have no need to prove it. Dumbledore left us a clear job. Find the horcruxes and destroy them. And if you want to go behind the Hallows. You are free to go. Alone. I and Ron want no part of this." Having said that she stormed out of the tent.

Harry stood frozen in that position for what felt like an eternity. The curses had weakened and he was free to move, yet he just stood there. Hermione's words had stung him mostly because they were the truth. When had he become so cruel and arrogant he did not know. He was becoming like Voldemort. Hermione and Ron were not his minions or Death eaters. They were his friends who helped him out of love rather than fear. And now he had drove them away. Harry was pretty sure they had left him for good. Great. He deserved it. He was reminded of the vision of the locket where the locket-Harry had mocked Ron. Now he resembled that. Maybe Ron and Voldemort's soul had seen through him. Maybe that was the real him and his true personality was coming out now. Hopelessly he slowly made his way out of the tent and with dull eyes saw the sight in front of him. Further along the edge of the lake stood Hermione and Ron in a close embrace. Hermione was venting and sobbing at the same time and Ron was consoling her, holding her close. He heard few choice words being flung at him and he was half relieved. It was Ron. It had always been Ron .Ron was the better man. Harry was just a guy who made her life hell. He was an ungrateful idiot. He had to let Hermione go. To make her life easier. He had to leave both of them. He would back off.

As he turned to go back, He saw them move close..their lips about to touch and before he could control himself, he thought of the aqua sprout spell and watched in half satisfaction and half self-loathing , when a jet of water shot at them through the lake and broke them apart. Ron's exasperated groan and her slight laughter was the only thing that comforted him as he went back into the shadows hating himself.

* * *

 **A/n: We see an ugly side of Harry here. Maybe slightly OTT, but I feel Harry has too many emotions running in his mind and sometimes they make him unstable. Having two pieces of Voldemort close by certainly does not help!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this.!**


End file.
